Braids of steel
by Sun on Water
Summary: Roodaka is always portrayed as vicious and cunning.... but could there have been another story? What if Roodaka had wanted to be a Toa? REVIEWS PLEASE!


**A/N So, apparently, people sort of kind of liked this!! *does a jig* I guess in the first part Roodaka is about... 16? H'm. Anyway, so 10 years earlier she would be 6. This chapter and next are gonna be about why she wants to be a Toa, and what sort of trouble she gets in as a kid.**

Roodaka whipped her head around, her ponytail of braids lashing her face. Tears trickled silently down her face as she stumbled up the stairs to her room, to angry to even argue anymore.

Pushing the door open wide, and then slamming it shut, she toppled the picture of her parents off her dresser. The delicate wood frame cracked, and the pane of glass slid out onto the hard tile floor. Roodaka crushed it with the heel of her boot, the slivers cutting into the picture behind, scratching the faces away for all time. Sell her to the Dark Hunters would they? Well, that was one decision she would make sure they would regret.

* * *

_10 years earlier...._

Smoke rose up slow between the factories on Xia, obscuring the yellowing sky and creating swirling patterns in the dust laden air. A young Vortixx girl coughed and pulled the flowered scarf tighter over her face as she scampered through the grime covered streets. The trees on the Mountain at the edge of town bent, groaning like wounded rahi, then snapped so abruptly upright that they cracked lengthwise and keeled over. It was coming.

The Kanohi Dragon roared passionately, it's whiskers twitching violently and horns thrusting towards the sky. _Gone! It was gone! The Xian's would pay for this._

Roodaka slipped a dainty hand into the sling on her back, pulling out a slippery red egg. Holding it close to her heart, she thought she could almost hear the heartbeat of the dragon stirring within it.

A shriek ripped through the air, rebounding on the close walls of the alleyways. The black and silver Vortixx shifted her weight guiltily, gently pushing the egg back into her sack and darting down another shadowy passage. Doors were flinging open on all sides, men and women poured into the streets, pushing viciously towards the castle.

The beast eyes flickered slowly from cool green, to a crimson that was like blood on fire. The flickering stopped suddenly, as a tiny crack filtered through the crowds hubbub to her sensitive ears. The crack of an egg. Bellowing, The Kanohi Dragon dove down the Mountain and into the village beyond.

The egg on Roodaka's back shuddered, and a piece fell out through the crack in the bottom. The Vortixx whirled around, looking for someplace to hide... Looking over her shoulder, she could see the Dragon tromping through the alley toward her. Xian's dove this way, and that, to avoid it's sweeping tail, thrusting horns, and maliciously chomping teeth. Roodaka sprintied first to the right and then the left, and then she suddenly bolted down an alleyway.

A dead end.

Braided pigtails flapping, she peeped around the corner. One giant foot stood a mere bio away, and, looking up, Roodaka couldn't just barely make out the head; sniffing the air. Then, it whirled round and careened off in the opposite direction of the alleyway. Taking a shuddering breath, the girl gently pulled the newborn Kanohi Dragon out of her pack. It uttered a soft whine, and snuggled to her warm chest. Safe at last, Roodaka strode out from the alley, looking side to side, and then, up.

That was a mistake.

A pair of huge jaws leaned over her shoulder, and then the mouth opened wide, it's yawning darkness threatening to engulf her. Roodaka's eyes closed, and she hugged the little dragon close to her.

* * *

**A/N Ta-da! Chapter ONE! *hums a little song* Please, tell me if the end is to dramatic. :P **

**As always, review, comments, ideas, and suggestions are much appreciated!**

**Also, I'm trying to go with the information I found on various sites, but this is not EXACTLY like the story goes. (obviously, since Roodaka has a totally different personality) However, if you find something that is completely wrong, please do tell me and I will fix it :)**


End file.
